User blog:Benwellzs28/Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos + Dishonourable Mentions
Now that the Psycho Series is officially over, people are probably going to question themselves about which Psycho videos are the best and which are the worst. I already talked about my top 10 Favourite Psycho Videos but what about the worst? Well, here it is. These are my top 10 least favourite Psycho videos, along some dishonourable mentions. Like last time, the big rule is that I can only include Psycho videos from the original Psycho series playlists, so videos like Psycho Dad Interrupts Powwow and Psycho Dad Watches McJuggerNuggets don't count. With that said, let's begin! 10) Psycho Kid Gets Arrested This video isn't necessarily bad, just mediocre compared to most Psycho videos and for a few reasons. First off, Jesse freaks out over carrying twelve bags that weigh 50 pounds and Jeffrey Jr. not helping him. A little dumb. Second, the cop. His badge is plastic and he only had handcuffs. And third, the acting was rather meh. Not bad but compared to the few Psycho videos that preceded it, you can definitely notice that the acting wasn't as good here. This is probably the first Psycho video where many people proved it was fake when it was released and it isn't too hard to see why, really. 9) Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout This video doesn't feel like it fits being in the Psycho series. Basically, Uncle Larry talks about the parts Jeffrey Jr. has for his role for a skit. Jeffrey Jr. gets annoyed with it and goes on a rage, even though Jesse states that the skit is for comedic purposes. Larry also forbids Jeffrey Jr. from going to the North Carolina family trip because of this. Little to no destruction occurs in this video. The closest bit of destruction is Jeffrey Jr. throwing Larry's wig onto the ground. This video probably shows some of the angriest Jeffrey Jr. has been, but unlike Psycho Kid Crushes PS4, it isn't exactly entertaining. 8) Psycho Kid Moves Out Psycho Kid Moves Out is the first Psycho video to be released this year, but it is definitely not as great as Psycho Dad Raids Stream, which was the first Psycho video released last year. This video starts with Jesse's excitement over the 30,000 dollars. Then he tells his dad and brother that he is moving out. At one point, Jeffrey Sr. asks for money and then an argument confronts. After the argument about videos, Jeffrey Sr. puts the 30,000 dollars in his safe, and forbids Jesse from moving to Buzz's apartment. Okay, let's admit it. Jeffrey Sr's reasonings for saying is his because Jesse makes money of videos that HE'S in is pretty ludicrous. Most of the video didn't generally consist of psychotic events, and the closest bit to destruction was Jeffrey Sr. pushing a shelf over. Overall, this video was rather forgettable, and even the Psycho update felt more psychotic than this video for me. A little lame. Also, misleading title. Forgot to mention that. It might be intentional, but I am not sure. Just something to note. 7) Psycho Dad Splits Computer After Psycho Mom Divorces Husband and before the finale, the Psycho videos have generally been hit or miss, and this was one of the misses. Basically, Jeffrey Sr. throws a bunch of Theresa's belongings, and also uses a log splitter to destroy her computer. This video is rather generic. The writing is bland, the reasonings of destroying the computer was rather absurd and the arguments was generic Psycho video fashion which could have been fine if it was one of the first Psycho videos. I don't even know why Jeffrey Sr. destroyed her computer in the first place apart from being ticked off over... something. I don't know. At least splitting the computer looked cool. Overall, this video is a generic Psycho video that feels like it should have been one of the first Psycho videos ever. Fun fact, this video was uploaded on the same day that Storm Desmond battered Britain, resulting in the wettest day recorded for the UK. Yeah, a million times worse than splitting a computer. 6) Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One A little factor I'd like to share is that by the time I've been writing this list, this video just barely has over two million views, and I believe this is one of the least popular, if not, the least popular Psycho video of McJuggerNuggets, if that makes any sense. Ah well, this Psycho video isn't spectacular anyways. After Jeffrey Sr. gets mad over playing Halo in PSYCHO DAD PLAYS VIDEO GAMES!, he takes the Xbox One with him and shoots it with a gun. Pfftt, the reasonings for the destructions here get worse and worse, don't they? This video, like Psycho Dad Splits Computer, feels like a generic Psycho video from the early days, but unlike Psycho Dad Splits Computer, the destruction felt... well... bland. I couldn't even see much harm done to the Xbox One besides from a little hole. And speaking of Xbox Ones, they could have destroyed something else different. There were already four Psycho videos that involved the destruction of an Xbox, but even then, those four executed much better than this one did. Oh yeah, it was released in April but there was loads of snow. Yeah... that's a thing! 5) Psycho Family Apology After the events of Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving, an apology video was to be expected. Not just a normal apology, a Psycho apology. Oh wait no, it's not... or it doesn't feel like it anyways. The closest bit to destruction here was the tripod being broken. Well, it is confirmed to be broken but to me, it doesn't look like it. Oh, and there is an argument with Jesse and Jeffrey Sr., but yeah, no destruction. This feels more like a vlog than a Psycho video and that's basically why this video is on this list. Nothing else to say for this one. 4) Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout is the second ever Psycho video and is the only Psycho video to be uploaded in 2013, but compared to Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox, this video fails. In every way. The first half of the video consists of subtitles and music. The only Psycho video to have subtitles, but it feels like it drags on and is just unnecessary. The second half of the video consists of Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. arguing, resulting in Jeffrey Sr. breaking Jesse's camera for his birthday. Oh yeah, this video takes place in Jesse's birthday, I'm pretty sure. Don't know, my knowledge is terrible lol. Anyways, this video is considerably boring with a bleak start, awful video quality and just feels completely bland. I feel that Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox is better in every way. 3) Psycho Brother Clips Head Seems like I am hating on the Psycho Brother videos too much, doesn't it? Well, can you blame me? I feel these videos are the most bland and this is the worst Psycho Brother video of them all. Psycho Brother Clips Head. First off, yes, the title is misleading. He cuts Jesse's HAIR, not Jesse's head. Secondly, there was minimal destruction whatsoever. Oh, wait a minute, I am wrong. There's not any. Jeez, I am sounding too negative at the moment, but eh, humour exists. Anyways, there was no destruction here. The only thing that happened was that a few bits of Jesse's hair gets cut off. That's it. The three Psycho videos that preceded this involved breaking an Xbox, destroying a 900 dollar camera and axing a laptop. What happened here? In summary, Psycho Brother Clips Head doesn't feel like a Psycho video in the slightest. 2) Psycho Family Hunting Okay, I will ask the question which comes into my mind the most when it comes to this video. How is this of all videos a Psycho video? There was no destruction involved. Okay, Jesse shot high in the air. And he killed a fake deer. Notice the word, fake. I mean, really? A 24 minute video consisting of mostly non psychotic territory and killing a fake deer is a video in the Psycho Series playlist? DEADBOLT DAD!, BIG FORKING MISTAKE! and THE DEVIL'S WOODS! all involved destroying something costing quite a bit and those are vlogs, yet this video involves stabbing a fake deer and is considered a Psycho video. Overall, this video feels more like a generic, long and boring vlog rather than a Psycho video. But what could be worse than this? Before we get to there, let's look at some dishonourable mentions. Dishonourable Mentions 1) Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree is the last Psycho video of 2014. Oh, and the obvious fact that it is the Christmas Psycho video. This video isn't exactly bad, infact it's actually pretty good. This video is mainly here because of Jesse setting fire to the Christmas tree because he didn't get the Wii U. Little ridiculous frankly. Also, the destruction, in my opinion, isn't as good as previous Psycho videos before it, like Psycho Dad Wrecks Car or Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. It isn't bad, though. This video in general is good, but the reason of the Christmas tree is pretty stupid. 2) Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout Oh look, another Psycho Brother video. This video is on here because of the same reason as some of the videos in this Top 10. It doesn't fit being in the Psycho series. Though, this video was admittedly a pretty funny one. The acting was funny and Jesse actually trying to attempt doing a snow angel in his underwear was hilarious. There's not much I can say wrong about this video besides for the fact that it don't really deserve to be a Psycho video. 3) Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant is the last Psycho video of 2015, and I got to say that Psycho Dad Trashes Store could have been a much better last Psycho video of 2015. Whilst the acting was good and the writing was memorable, the writing from Jeffrey Sr. himself is just generic stuff. By generic, I mean stuff about Jesse playing video games and just saying some mean things like "Sometimes I am ashamed that you are my son." Like dang. Probably the best part of this video was Jeffrey Sr. breaking the bottles and saying "Happy Freaking New Year!" that was pretty funny. Besides that, this video is just generic Psycho Dad fashion into one video. 4) Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo This video isn't exactly memorable. The first half of the video is Jesse showing Jeffrey Sr. the new house that Jesse stayed in until THE FALLOUT! (PART 2). Not even the destruction was satisfying. It was just Jeffrey Sr. throwing the Super Nintendo and landing on the snow. It wasn't an awesome throw like in Psycho Dad Launches Wii. The highlight of this Psycho video honestly was Jeffrey Sr. knocking over the banister and being really hurt. A bit lame that the highlight of this video doesn't even involve the video's title. Jeffrey Sr. getting hurt was admittedly quite a saddening and worth-seeing moment, though. 5) Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U After pranking Jeffrey Sr. in "I GOT A JOB" PRANK!, viewers predicted a Psycho video would come after this, and guess what? It did. Not the best Psycho video, though. Woodchipping the Wii U and the games looked cool, don't get me wrong, but the fact that he destroys them just over a prank was pretty stupid. Oh, and he could have destroyed something more original. He already destroyed 2 Wii Us before this video. A good video all in all, but the reason for the Wii U along with the games getting destroyed was beyond stupid. 1) Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle is by in large the most infamous Psycho video of all time and also the most infamous video on the McJuggerNuggets channel. The first Psycho video to recieve over 100,000 dislikes and the reaction videos of it had many negative reviews on the channel. Why is this? Well, it's pretty obvious why this video is so infamous and why it is number 1 on this list. Jesse literally goes absolute psycho. Freaking out more than every other Psycho video combined, being mean to his friends and treating them like slaves destroying a 6,000 dollar motorcycle. And all of that over a paintjob. A god damn paintjob. I mean, think about what things got destroyed before and after this video. Shredding video games, pounding a DS, running over a tent, burying video games, breaking a door down, trashing the Juggies store and completely destroying the room in the Morton Building. Jesse wasn't angry or taking it out on anyone when these events happened, but he did here, and all over his car being painted pink. And ruining Jeffrey Jr's motorcycle as well, which was, like, 6,000 dollars. Jesse freaks out and forces his friends to submerge a 6,000 dollar motorcycle over something which in comparison costs nothing. Painting a car pink is nothing compared to the motorcycle. There are so many things wrong with Jesse's actions in this video that he lost over 10,000 subscribers from this one video alone, and it took so many videos until his subscribers started gaining and the like bar started to beat the dislike bar again. Just as well Mark and Corn accepted his apology in CORRECTING ALL MISTAKES!. So in summary, Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle is the worst of them all. Jesse's actions and behaviour were horrendous, he lost a lot of subscribers from it and still remains as the most flawed and hated McJuggerNuggets video in existance. Not even any other videos like Psycho Dad Watches McJuggerNuggets or DEMMA'S DEMISE! can compare to this video. Everyone knew this would be number 1 and everyone knows why this video is on here. End of summary. Conclusion That has been my Top 10 Worst Psycho videos list. Sorry if it sounded like I've been a little harsh on these videos, but ah well, what else can I do? Note that I don't necessarily hate any of these videos, they just have a bunch of notable problems for me. If you've read this one till the end, cheers. Any tips? Feel free to share them, and tell me what's your least favourite Psycho video from McJuggerNuggets. Okay, this is TheCrazinessCat signing off. Category:Blog posts